


Firefly Field

by DovahCourts



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: "What?""Look.."





	Firefly Field

 "Okama! Wait up!" the Dunmer child called out as he ran after the small Khajiit child. She was fast and hard to catch up with, plus, his legs are short.

"Shh.." she placed a finger over her mouth to hush him as she smiled.

"What?" he spoke out.

"Look.." her furry finger pointed at the dark field, little yellow stars seemed to glow. "Fireflies, Aika... fireflies." he looked at the field. The tiny little insects danced in the night.

"Wow..." he breathed out in awe. There were so many fireflies that Aika couldn't count them all. The light gray Khajiit giggled. "Kashmir was wrong then. Fireflies do bring out the side of tough people."

"Hey!"


End file.
